Everything change
by Sakurache
Summary: 19 - Tout s'accélère. La bande se retrouve en face de la Mère de toutes les créatures qu'ils ont combattu ce qui va entraîner de nombreuses révélations et déceptions. La course à la montre contre l'ouverture du Purgatoire commence.


**Everything change…**

Trois semaines après sa demande en mariage, Dean n'avait toujours pas eu de réponse. Il fallait dire aussi que les garçons, Bobby et Amy avaient été plutôt occupé à chercher des indices sur la « Mère de tous ». Et ils n'avaient pas trouvé grand-chose excepté que des cendres de phénix pouvaient la tuer.

- Un phénix ? demanda Amy en descendant dans la cave des Campbell où les garçons faisaient des recherches.

Dean se leva aussitôt et l'embrassa rapidement avant de lui tirer une chaise libre autour de la table qui débordait de bouquins. Amy avait eu quelques petites broutilles à faire avant de retrouver les garçons mais elle n'en dit pas mot. Elle sourit et s'assit.

- Oui mais on sait pas encore si il a des plumes…répondit Bobby.

- Je savais pas que ça existait…Où est-ce qu'on en trouve ? demanda de nouveau la jeune femme.

- Ça doit être plutôt difficile. Même si ces créatures existent encore, elles doivent être rares et se cachaient…expliqua Sam.

- Et bien on a plus qu'à trouver des infos là-dessus maintenant ! ajouta Dean.

Amy et Dean se levèrent et fouillèrent dans les étagères qui se trouvaient tout autour d'eux, posant des piles de bouquins sur la table pour que Sam et Bobby les aident également. Au bout de quelques heures, les garçons étaient dépités. Dean s'assit de nouveau en soupirant bruyamment.

- C'est très frustrant…

- A qui le dis-tu ! ajouta Sam.

Amy, debout contre une étagère, ria en lisant un livre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? demanda Bobby.

La jeune femme s'approcha de la table et posa le livre devant les garçons avec un sourire triomphant.

- En 1861, à Sunrise, dans le Wyoming. Un gars à tuer un Phénix avec un flingue.

- Un flingue ? Quel flingue ? demanda Dean.

- Attends une minute…Sam commençait à comprendre.

- Et oui, Amy referma le livre. C'est le journal de Samuel Colt.

- Alors ?

- Alors ? Dean, va falloir que vous alliez là-bas.

- Attends, le voyage dans le temps, c'est ça ta solution ? demanda Bobby.

- On a un gars qui peut le faire je te signale…

Sam et Bobby échangèrent un regard alors que Dean était déjà tout excité. Il se leva, ferma les yeux et se mit à prier.

- Cass, si tu m'entends…L'avenir de l'humanité est entre tes mains…

Un bruit d'ailes se fit entendre mais ce fut une femme blonde aux airs contrariés qui apparut.

- Vous n'êtes pas Castiel, remarqua Dean.

- Je suis Rachel. Castiel m'envoie pour régler vos petits problèmes.

Amy croisa les bras et se raidit.

- Ce ne sont pas de simples petites problèmes, nous essayons de vaincre Eve…

- Oui, peu importe.

- Peu importe ? Non mais je rêve !

Sam posa une main sur l'épaule d'Amy pour qu'elle se calme. Rachel reprit :

- Ecoutez, je sais pas si vous n'êtes pas au courant ou si vous êtes simplement égoïstes mais nous sommes en guerre !

- On le sait…

- Vraiment ?

- Cass est notre ami.

- J'ai surtout l'impression que vous l'appelez simplement quand vous avez un problème…Un petit bobo et que vous êtes pas fichus de bouger votre….

- Rachel, ça suffit !

Castiel apparut à côté de la jeune femme et lui adressa un regard plein de reproches.

- Je m'en occupe, tu peux remonter.

- Non je…

- Ça suffit Rachel !

L'ange disparut et Cass se tourna vers la petite bande.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

- C'était qui, ça ? demanda Amy, une pointe de jalousie flagrante dans la voix.

- Mon lieutenant.

- Super ! ironisa la jeune femme.

- Alors ? Vous voulez quoi ?

Les garçons étaient partis depuis déjà un moment et Amy était dans la chambre qu'elle partageait habituellement avec Dean pendant que Bobby bouquinait en bas. Elle réfléchissait. Il y a quelques années, c'était avec Castiel qu'elle avait partagé ce lit. Aujourd'hui, que reste-t-il de leur amour ? Amy ria d'elle-même. Cela sonnait comme une vieille chanson mais la jeune femme s'inquiétait. Malgré tout ce qu'elle disait, et elle essayait de se convaincre très fort du contraire, elle avait toujours des sentiments pour lui. Mais elle aimait Dean aussi. Oh oui, elle l'aimait. Et elle savait qu'il n'attendrait pas une réponse éternellement. Assise sur son lit, elle soupira bruyamment et soudain, son regard se fixa sur le mur d'en face. Ses yeux devinrent blancs et on aurait dit qu'elle était en transe. Au bout de quelques minutes, un bruit sourd suivi de celui de pas précipités venant de la cuisine ramena la chasseuse sur terre. Elle dévala rapidement les escaliers et vit Cass finir de dessiner un symbole anti-ange sur le frigo de Bobby. Il se releva ensuite difficilement alors que Bobby demandait :

- On fuit ou on se bat ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre.

Castiel fit un pas vers Bobby et s'effondra dans ses bras. Il le traîna jusqu'au canapé où l'ange reprit doucement ces esprits. Amy s'approcha lentement. Elle ne voulait pas le montrer mais elle était inquiète et ses yeux lui picotaient de larmes.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Bobby en jetant un coup d'œil à Amy.

- Rachel. Raphaël l'a retourné contre moi. Elle m'a trahi.

- Désolé, ajouta Bobby.

Amy fronça les sourcils. Des images tournaient dans sa tête. Elle la secoua légèrement alors que Bobby la regardait d'un drôle d'air. Il s'assit sur son bureau et observa Amy s'asseoir près de Castiel. La jeune femme posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'ange et l'entoura d'un bras. Elle ferma les yeux, soupira et lui chuchota :

- Je suis désolée.

Castiel ne répondit rien mais semblait un peu plus détendu. Bobby, lui, sentait que tout cela allait encore mal finir.

- En tout cas, tu tombes bien. Il ne reste qu'une heure pour ramener les garçons de Frontierland.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Amy en s'écartant.

- Ecoute, si tes batteries sont à plat, on peut peut-être trouvé quelque chose d'autre…ajouta Bobby.

- Il y a bien quelque chose, répondit Cass. Mais c'est très risqué.

- Explique.

- L'âme humaine est très très puissante comme une…heu, une explosion nucléaire. Si j'en touche une, je pourrais avoir l'énergie nécessaire pour les ramener mais si je ne la manipule pas correctement, je risque de…exploser l'humain.

- Quoi ? Mais quand tu vérifies que…commença Amy.

- Je n'ai pas à aller jusqu'au bout, à la toucher, pour savoir qu'elle est présente Amy.

- Je vois.

La jeune femme se leva alors que le silence était revenu.

- Vas-y, je suis volontaire, ajouta finalement la jeune femme.

- Non, répondirent Bobby et Cass en même temps.

- Pourquoi ?

- Moi je ne veux pas risquer ton explosion Amy mais toi Cass, c'est quoi ton excuse ? demanda Bobby.

- Et bien…Je ne peux pas. Amy, je t'ai déjà dit que ton âme était extraordinaire.

- Oui…Même si je sais toujours pas ce que ça veut dire.

- Elle n'est pas comme les autres. Tellement particulière et puissante que ce serait encore plus risqué qu'avec une âme ordinaire. Je risquerais à la fois de t'exploser mais de…me tuer, aussi.

Amy et Bobby échangèrent un regard choqué.

- Très bien, je vais le faire.

- Merci Bobby.

Castiel avait finalement ramené les garçons de Frontierland et était vite parti en quête d'informations concernant le lieu où pouvait se réfugier Eve. Sam et Bobby étaient descendus au sous-sol mettre les cendres du Phoenix en sécurité pendant que Dean rejoignait Amy dans sa chambre alors que la jeune femme y était remonté quelques minutes plus tôt. Amy était allongée, une main sur son visage. Elle entendit certainement Dean ouvrir puis refermer la porte mais ne se releva pas et ne dit rien.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Mal au crâne.

Elle se redressa finalement.

- J'ai vraiment eu peur pour vous…

- Pour nous ou par Cass ?

- Les deux.

Dean ne répondit rien et s'assit au bord du lit près de la jeune femme.

- Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas autre chose ? Tu as l'air plutôt…distraite ces derniers temps.

- Ça va…

Elle lui sourit et le regarda de la tête au pied.

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Quoi ? lui demanda-t-il en souriant à son tour.

- Ça fait trois semaines qu'on est de nouveau ensemble et on se comporte comme des adolescents…

- Alors ?

- Alors…

Amy s'installa à califourchon sur les genoux de Dean et passa ses bras autour de sa nuque.

- Tu m'excites en shérif…

Dean n'ajouta pas un mot et embrassa fougueusement sa petite amie. Et le reste suivit.

Amy se frotta les yeux en se réveillant, collée à son chéri, le soleil filtrant à travers les rideaux. Elle soupira de bien-être quand soudain, elle eut l'impression d'être observée. Elle se releva, tenant le drap sur sa poitrine et sursauta en voyant Castiel près de la porte de la chambre. Amy donna un petit coup à Dean et demanda à Castiel :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Cass ?

- Sam m'a appelé.

- Oui ba comme tu vois, il n'est pas là.

Amy avait l'air en colère et Dean ne comprenait pas bien ce qui se passait. Amy se leva en prenant le drap, attrapa vite fait ces vêtements et sortit de la pièce pour aller s'habiller dans la salle de bain. Elle passa devant Cass sans même le regarder. Quand elle descendit au salon, les garçons l'attendaient.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je sais où est Eve, répondit Sam.

- Comment ? demanda Dean.

- J'ai réussi à avoir l'info d'un vampire avant de le tuer.

- Quand ça ?

- Cette nuit…

- Cette nuit ? Enfin Sam, t'es fou ! t'aurais pas dû y aller seul, s'écria Dean.

- J'étais pas seul.

Bobby baissa les yeux.

- Bobby ? s'étonna Amy.

- On a jugé bon de vous laisser un peu de temps ensemble…

- Super gentil mais ne refaite plus jamais ça !

- D'accord.

- Alors où est-elle ? demanda Castiel que tout ça avait l'air d'énervé.

- Grants Pass, Oregon.

- Je vous y emmène.

La petite bande passa deux jours à découvrir ce qui se tramait dans cette ville mais ils finirent par trouver les hybrides qu'Eve était en train de fabriquer. Des créatures mi-vampires, mi-wraiths, des polymorphes, etc. Bref toute une ville de nouveaux monstres. Mais les résultats n'étaient pas probants. Beaucoup étaient morts et s'étaient parfois entretués. A présent, ils étaient devant le bistrot où Eve était censée se trouver.

- Bon, Sam et moi…

- Et moi…

- Ok, bon, Sam, Amy et moi, on entre. On sait pas combien y'a d'humains là-dedans donc on y va en douceur. Si y'a des soucis, vous intervenez.

Bobby et Castiel hochèrent la tête.

Les trois amis entrèrent donc et assirent au comptoir. Une jeune femme se dressa devant eux de l'autre coté alors que Sam était en train de s'apercevoir avec son téléphone que l'endroit grouillait de monstres.

- Sam, Dean, et la belle Amy…

Dean et Sam restèrent un moment bouche-bée. Amy répondit :

- Eve.

- Enchanté. Ça faisait vraiment longtemps que je voulais vous rencontrer…

- Et nous donc.

- Bien. On va pouvoir discuter.

- Discuter ? Nous on est là pour te tuer ma belle, répondit Dean.

- Bien sûr. Mais avant j'ai une proposition à vous faire.

- Ah oui ?

- Je me fous de vous. Vous n'êtes que des microbes. Ce que je veux c'est Crowley.

- Crowley ? Je crois que t'as raté un épisode. Il est mort, dit Sam.

- Oh non, il est bien vivant. Et il continue à torturer mes bébés, je peux le sentir.

Une porte s'ouvrit avant que qui que ce soit n'ajoute quoi que ce soit laissant entrer quatre démons qui tenaient fermement Castiel et Bobby.

- Ah la cavalerie de secours…C'est raté.

- Tu veux quoi exactement ?

Eve s'approcha de Dean.

- Que vous travaillez pour moi…

- Hors de question.

- Dean ! s'écria Sam.

- J'ai déjà donné et franchement ça a pas été un pied total alors va te faire foutre.

- Très bien. Vous comprenez que je ne peux pas vous laisser en vie…

- Tu vas nous tuer ? demanda Amy.

- Vous transformez bien sûr…

Eve mordit Dean pendant que des démons attrapaient Amy et Sam qui se débattaient pour l'aider. Mais soudain Eve recula et eut du mal à respirer. Elle se mit à brûler de l'intérieur.

- Un peu de cendres de phoenix dans du whisky, c'est fou ce que c'est efficace…

Eve s'effondra sur le sol. Castiel profita du moment d'ahurissement des démons à la mort d'Eve pour les supprimer.

- C'était facile…sourit Dean.

Une fois de retour chez Bobby, Cass s'était de nouveau évaporé après avoir éviter un Dean de devenir un hybride de Eve et la bande avait eu une sérieuse discussion. Comment Cass avait-il pu merder à ce point avec les os de Crowley ? Sam et Bobby pensaient qu'ils travaillaient peut-être ensemble mais Dean refusait obstinément d'y croire. Amy, elle, n'avait pas dit grand-chose ce qui avait étonné tout le monde. Elle était parti se réfugier dehors avant même que la conversation soit finie. Quelques minutes plus tard, Dean vint la rejoindre, assise sur le perron.

- Hey…

- Hey !

- Ça va ?

- Hum. Où sont Bobby et Sam ?

- Sam est parti prendre une douche et Bobby un verre je pense.

Amy sourit furtivement. Dean avait voulu la détendre mais c'était raté. Depuis leur rencontre avec Eve, la jeune femme était distante.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Amy ?

Amy hésita mais ce qu'elle savait lui pesait tellement sur le cœur qu'elle se lança.

- Depuis quelques temps, j'ai de nouveaux des visions…

- Des visions ? Comme…

- Celles que j'avais quand j'étais enceinte, oui.

- Et…

- J'ai vu…des choses. Concernant Castiel. Et même si je n'arrivais pas à tout comprendre, avec ce que je sais aujourd'hui c'est différent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

- Pfff il y a…deux choses. D'abord, tu te rappelles dans l'autre réalité où le Titanic n'avait pas coulé ? J'étais un ange dans cette réalité et j'ai pu voir…J'ai…vu la conversation de Castiel avec le Destin. Il…

Dean ne dit rien. Il savait qu'il fallait que cela sorte naturellement. Des larmes commençaient à couler le long des joues de la chasseuse.

- Ce n'était pas une idée de Baltazar de ne pas couler le Titanic. C'était un ordre de Castiel.

- Quoi ?

- Il y a autre chose. Dans une des visions que j'ai eu, je l'ai vu avec Rachel. Ça devait être juste avant qu'il atterrisse blessé dans le salon de Bobby quand vous étiez en 1861. Elle ne l'a pas trahie. Elle lui a demandé si c'était vrai, qu'elle savait pour son horrible secret. Il n'a pas répondu. Elle a pris ça pour un oui et l'a attaqué. Il l'a tué.

- Nom de…

- Je croyais pas ce que je voyais. Et puis je savais pas, quel secret ? Mais maintenant…Tu connais mon lien avec lui, mes sentiments. Je ne veux pas y croire mais je peux pas ignorer tous les signes...

Amy pleurait à chaudes larmes maintenant. Dean la serra simplement contre lui. Il n'y avait rien à dire pour le moment, Amy était trop bouleversée. Et Dean comprenait pourquoi. Il était aussi bouleversé qu'elle. Car malgré toutes les épreuves, malgré le fait qu'il est eu un enfant avec Amy, Dean n'avait jamais pu détester Castiel. Dean formait une famille avec lui tout comme avec Sam, Bobby et Amy. Une famille qui explosait une nouvelle fois.

La petite bande n'avait pas vu Castiel depuis des jours et du coup aucun n'avait pu discuter avec lui. Amy et Dean avaient toujours du mal à croire que Castiel était derrière la fausse mort de Crowley. Et il y avait encore beaucoup de zones d'ombres dans cette histoire. Pour avoir de plus amples informations, la bande avait décidé de trouver les « démons-chasseurs » comme ils les appelaient. Des démons qui avaient pris la place des Winchester pour chercher des alpha et les apporter à leur maître. Ils avaient réussi à trouver une adresse et s'y rendirent mais ils entrèrent bien armés dans une maison vide.

- On s'est fait avoir ? demanda Bobby.

- Je crois surtout qu'on les a prévenu…affirma Sam.

- Qui ? questionna Dean.

- Qui veux-tu que ça soit ? s'exclama Amy, la rage se sentant dans sa voix.

Les autres ne répondirent pas. Ils firent le tour des pièces mais rien, pas une trace, pas un indice. Ils se retrouvèrent finalement dans la salle principale, au point de départ.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Dean.

Sam allait répondre quand il se retourna et vit Amy agrippait l'épaule de Dean, ses yeux devenant d'un blanc laiteux, le regard fixe. Bobby en resta bouche-bée et Dean n'osait pas bouger.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda inquiet l'aîné des Winchester.

- Surtout ne bouge pas Dean, je crois qu'elle est en transe, répondit Bobby.

- Elle a une vision…confirma Sam.

Personne n'osait plus rien faire et ils attendirent patiemment et fébrilement. Soudain, Amy cligna des yeux et respira bruyamment. Dean la prit dans ses bras croyant qu'Amy allait s'évanouir. Mais la jeune femme avait l'air d'aller bien. Elle se mit cependant à chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Dean. Celui-ci fut d'abord surpris puis il hocha la tête et sortit sans dire un mot. Sam et Bobby interrogèrent Amy du regard.

- Cherchez pas à comprendre les gars.

Amy regarda sa montre. Dean entra de nouveau en planquant quelque chose dans sa veste. Amy regarda de nouveau sa montre et compta de 10 à 0.

- C'est bon.

Une heure après, Castiel était là, dans cette maison. Mais il ne se sentait pas en mesure d'affronter les Winchester et surtout Amy. Il se doutait qu'ils savaient ou du moins qu'ils avaient des questions auxquelles Castiel ne voulait pas répondre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la bande était restée aussi longtemps dans cette endroit. Ils semblaient attendre quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Peut-être pensaient-ils que les démons allaient revenir. Mais certains ne reviendraient pas car Cass les avait renvoyé en enfer de manière définitive. Il se mit alors à observer Amy. Elle semblait si faible, si fragile. Mais elle ne comprenait pas. Tout ce qu'il avait fait c'était pour elle et les Winchester, pour un avenir meilleur, un Paradis où leur fille pourrait vivre en sécurité. Amy releva soudain la tête.

- Vous avez entendu ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je crois qu'on a de la visite…dit Sam.

Dean interrogea Amy du regard mais celle-ci lui fit non de la tête. Il chargea alors son fusil. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en s'éclatant et plusieurs démons entrèrent. La petite bande se sentit vite débordée. Deux démons s'occupaient de Sam, deux autres sur Dean et Bobby et un cinquième venait de mettre Amy au sol. C'est cette action qui fit se décider Castiel à se manifester. Il apparut enfin aux yeux de tous et terrassa rapidement les cinq démons.

- Salut les gars…

Sam et Bobby échangèrent un regard puis ils sortirent enterrer les corps des démons pendant que Dean et Amy restaient avec Cass. Quand ils furent sûr que Bobby et Sam ne reviendrait pas toute suite, et que Castiel s'était placé au bon endroit, Dean activa son briquet et le jeta sur le sol. Un cercle s'enflamma autour de Castiel.

- Du feu sacré…Qu'est-ce que tu fais Dean ? demanda l'ange.

- Ça serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un instant puis Sam et Bobby entrèrent, plus tôt que ce qu'avait prévu Dean.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Bobby.

- Castiel était avec nous depuis un moment mais il ne voulait pas se montrer. Je savais que tu allais partir à un moment pour revenir ensuite. On a fait le cercle quand tu étais absent, expliqua Amy.

- Comment…

- Comment je sais que tu avais donné l'ordre à Baltazar de ne pas couler le Titanic ? Que je sais que tu as tué Rachel parce qu'elle savait que tu travaillais avec Crowley ? J'ai des visions Castiel, certainement envoyées par notre fille.

- Alors c'est vrai tout ça ? demanda Dean.

Castiel ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des yeux d'Amy, terrifiés par ce qu'il y voyait : de la tristesse, de la honte, mais aussi de l'amour.

- Vous ne comprenez pas…

- Ça c'est sûr, on ne comprend rien du tout ! affirma Dean.

- J'ai fait tout ça pour vous ! Amy, Sam, ce n'est pas Crowley qui vous a ramené, c'est moi.

- Ben dans mon cas, t'as un peu salopé le travail…répondit Sam.

- Oui. C'était une complication que je n'avais pas prévu.

- Et en quoi laisser Crowley faire ce qu'il fait est censé être bon pour nous ? demanda Dean.

- C'est…compliqué.

- Bien sûr. Tu sais ce qui est simple ? Que tu travailles avec un salopard de démon !

Castiel ne répondit pas et baissa la tête. Amy qui n'avait pas parlé depuis un moment dit :

- Je crois que Castiel n'est pas prêt pour répondre à nos questions…

- Amy…

- Non ! Je t'ai fait confiance, je t'ai laissé emmener notre fille, je…je t'ai aimé ! Comment as-tu pu nous trahir comme ça ? On est une famille ! Toi, moi, Sam, Dean, Bobby, c'est tout ce que nous avons ! Je…Je ne peux même pas décrire ce que je ressens en ce moment. Je suis tellement en colère que j'ai l'impression que je ne me calmerais jamais !

- Amy…dit Dean pour la calmer un peu.

- Ça va, ça va. Allons-y les gars. On a plus rien à faire ici.

Amy et Castiel se regardèrent fixement un moment puis elle se retourna et quitta la maison sans un retour en arrière suivis des Winchester et de Bobby. Une fois la maison vide, Crowley apparut devant Castiel et éteignit le cercle de feu sacré. Castiel se précipita sur lui et le colla au mur violemment.

- Oh tout doux ! Tu devrais me remercier…

- Te remercier ? Tu as détruit ma vie ! Ma famille, mes amis, j'ai tout perdu à cause de toi !

- Tu n'as jamais eu tout ça Cass, ce n'était qu'une illusion.

- Non ! Amy m'aimait.

- Elle se servait de toi, comme les Winchester, comme les archanges…Tu n'es qu'un pantin !

Castiel envoya un coup de poing dans le visage de Crowley qui se mit à rire.

- T'es pas croyable…C'est toi qui a voulu tout ça ! Si tu veux, on peut tout arrêter…Raphaël te tuera et tu auras tout gagné. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Castiel s'écarta du démon et sembla réfléchir. Mais il ne répondit pas et disparut.

- C'est ça, fuit ! Tu ne peux pas échapper à ton destin ! s'écria Crowley avant de sortir un cigare de sa poche, le mettre à sa bouche et l'allumer.

- Amy, tu devrais rester à l'intérieur…

- Dean j'ai besoin d'air, et je ne te demande pas ton avis.

Amy sortit de la maison de Bobby en trombes claquant la porte derrière elle. Elle était tellement bouleversée et en colère que restait à l'intérieur de cette maison aux vitres couvertes de signes anti-anges la déprimait encore plus. Elle se sentait complètement anéantie, comme si on venait de lui arracher quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Bobby et Sam s'étaient couchés mais Dean avait tenté de consoler la jeune femme. En vérité, tout ce qu'Amy avait besoin c'était de tranquillité. Elle voulait être seule pour pouvoir penser, faire le point, faire son deuil. Elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir la suite des évènements. Cela devenait presque habituel mais là, cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas sûr de pouvoir choisir son camp aussi facilement que par le passé. La jeune femme frissonna en faisant quelques pas devant la maison. Elle soupira, de la fumée blanche sortit de sa bouche. La nuit était calme. Aucun son ne résonnait, ce qui lui permit de reconnaître immédiatement le bruissement d'ailes des anges. Elle ferma les yeux un instant puis se tourna.

- Cass, soupira-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Il fallait vraiment que je te parle Amy…Il faut que tu comprennes.

- J'ai beaucoup de mal. Je crois sincèrement que tu avais de bonnes intentions mais tu sais quoi ? On dit que l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions aussi…

- Tu crois que je suis le prochain Lucifer ?

- Je me suis déjà faite la comparaison, oui. Mais je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien, seulement…Tu as pris les mauvaises décisions et le problème c'est que tu n'arrives pas à le reconnaître. Tu crois toujours que ce que tu fais est bien mais c'est faux, crois-moi !

- Amy, non, je fais ce que je dois faire…Vous m'avez appris la liberté, d'agir, de penser par moi-même…

- Savoir que tu peux faire ce que tu veux ne veut pas dire que tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux ! Cass, il y a des règles sur la liberté ! Seulement tu ne les connais pas, parce que tu es un ange et que tu n'as jamais vécu ça mais si tu nous en avais parlé, si tu nous avais demandé de l'aide, si tu nous avais fait confiance, on aurait pu réglé ça !

- Je vais le régler…

- Tu ne te rends pas compte des dommages que tu as causé. Il est peut-être trop tard pour réparer quoi que ce soit.

Castiel baissa les yeux. Le silence s'installa une minute ou deux puis Amy reprit.

- J'ai une question…

- Je t'écoute.

- Si c'est toi qui m'a ramené, pourquoi n'avais-je plus aucun souvenir ?

- Je…Je les avais effacé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je pensais…Tu m'avais dit que parfois tu aurais aimé rester dans l'ignorance et avoir une vie normale…J'ai pensé que c'était le moyen pour toi de l'avoir. J'ai commis une erreur.

- Ça c'est sûr.

- Quand les Winchester se sont retrouvé et que j'ai vu à quel point Dean…Enfin, je t'ai remis tes souvenirs quand tu t'es cogné la tête.

- Alors tu continuais à veiller sur moi ?

- Bien sûr, je n'ai jamais cessé…

- Oh Cass…Tu as commis une erreur, c'est sûr. Car c'est vrai parfois je me dis que ma vie aurait été tellement plus simple si je n'avais pas été hanté et si je n'avais pas connu, ou en tout cas revu les Winchester à Prescott. Mais c'était cette vie qui était une imposture. Mes parents, les parents de Sam et Dean…Nos deux familles étaient liées et j'étais liée à ce monde depuis longtemps seulement je ne le savais pas. J'étais seule et maintenant j'ai une véritable famille !

Amy soupira et détourna le regard.

- J'avais une véritable famille…

- Amy, je suis tellement désolé. Je t'assure que Sara ne risque rien pour le moment et si j'ai fait tout ça c'est pour elle aussi, et je…

Il hésita. Amy releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- J'ai découvert l'amour aussi…Et je…je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.

Amy ferma les yeux un instant. Des larmes coulèrent légèrement sur son visage, elle était perdue. Castiel s'approcha et prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains. Il avait l'impression de revivre.

- Je sais que Dean et toi vous allez être ensemble, pour toujours, mais je ne peux pas empêcher ce que je ressens. Je sais que tu as toujours des sentiments pour moi, ça se voit. Tu es confuse mais…

- Castiel…chuchota-t-elle.

- Chut…

Alors il l'embrassa. Comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des mois, depuis presque des années. Il voulait goûter une dernière fois l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Amy ne put s'empêcher de prolonger le baiser. Elle aurait voulu tout lui raconter, pour la demande en mariage, ce qu'elle ressentait encore pour lui. Et pendant ce baiser, elle se disait même qu'elle aurait aimé qu'ils restent ensemble, comme avant. Ils stoppèrent le baiser. Cass la regarda une nouvelle fois dans les yeux en lui caressant la joue. Amy allait parler mais la porte d'entrée de Bobby claqua et Dean s'approcha en hurlant :

- Ecarte-toi d'elle !

- Dean…

- La ferme Cass. Tu n'es plus le bienvenu ici.

Dean s'interposa devant Amy et Castiel recula de plusieurs pas.

- ça va Dean…dit Amy.

- Je ne suis pas ici pour chercher les problèmes…

- Ah non ? Parce qu'en ce moment c'est plutôt ce que tu fais !

- Je suis désolé Dean.

- S'il te plaît Cass. Ne fais pas ce que tu as l'intention de faire, je te le demande.

- Et si je le fais quand même ?

Amy et Dean le regardèrent surpris. Dean reprit le premier ses esprits :

- Et bien je ferais ce que j'aurai à faire pour t'arrêter.

- Dean ! s'écria Amy.

- Tu n'es qu'un homme Dean, je suis un ange.

- J'en ai battu des plus coriaces que toi.

- Ça suffit ! s'écria de nouveau Amy.

- Tu as raison Amy, de toute façon je dois y aller.

- Cass…Cass !

Mais l'ange était déjà parti. Amy s'écarta de Dean et fit quelques pas. Elle retenait ses larmes.

- C'était quoi ça ? demanda Dean.

- Quoi, ça ?

- Tu l'as appelé ?

- Non ! Il voulait me parler.

- Ah oui ? Et sa main caressant ta joue, je l'ai rêvé ?

- Oh arrête Dean !

Elle se tourna vers lui.

- Je ne t'ai jamais dit que je n'avais plus de sentiments pour Castiel ! C'est le père de ma fille, on a un passé ensemble, je ne peux pas le rayer de ma vie aussi facilement que toi !

- Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? Malgré tout ça, il est comme un frère pour moi ! Seulement moi aussi je dois faire ce que je dois faire. Je ne laisserai pas ce gamin ouvrir le purgatoire…

- Je sais Dean, je comprend mais je…Je ne veux pas qu'il soit blessé, ou pire.

- Ce sera peut-être inévitable.

- Non ! Tu seras vraiment prêt à le tuer ?

Dean ne répondit rien mais la détermination se lisait dans ses yeux.

- Bien alors écoute-moi bien parce que je ne le redirais pas, reprit Amy. Je suis avec vous pour ce qui est d'empêcher l'ouverture du purgatoire mais si tu dois tuer Cass pour ça, ne compte pas sur moi pour participer ou pour vous laisser faire.

- Bien c'est noté.

- Quoi ? Amy fut surprise qu'il ne négocie pas et accepte aussi facilement.

- J'ai compris. Amy, je sais que c'est dur pour toi alors je comprends.

Il s'approcha et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

- Et j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Tu vas penser que c'est pas du tout le moment mais…

Il mit un genoux à terre.

- Dean, si c'est que je crois, tu me l'as déjà demandé…

- Pas officiellement. Et cette fois, Bobby et Sam sont au courant…

- Dean.

- Amy…- Il sortit un étui de bague de sa poche.- Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Il ouvrit l'étui et Amy vit une bague surmontée d'une émeraude. Amy la prit entre ses doigts et l'observa.

- A qui tu l'as volé ? demanda la jeune femme en souriant.

Dean ria et se releva.

- A personne. Je l'ai trouvé dans une boîte que mon père avait confié à Bobby. Il y avait tout un tas de choses ayant appartenu à ma mère et…à tes parents. Regarde à l'intérieur.

Sur l'anneau, Amy remarqua qu'un « I love Sandra » y était gravé.

- C'était à ma mère…

- Alors ?

Amy soupira. Les yeux toujours pleins de larmes, elle leva son regard vers le ciel. Elle pensait à Cass, c'était par rapport à lui qu'elle avait hésité toutes ces semaines. Elle attendit comme un signe de sa part mais ne voyant rien venir, elle baissa les yeux sur Dean et lui sourit.

- Oui.

Dean sourit à son tour et lui mit la bague au doigt avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser en riant. Dans l'ombre d'un arbre à quelques pas de là, invisible, Castiel observait la scène, abattu mais sachant que c'était mieux, pour tout le monde, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Dans le salon de Bobby quelques jours plus tard, la petite bande avait du nouveau. Bobby avait trouvé un journal d'un écrivain d'horreur, H.P. Lovecraft.

- Apparemment, ce gars connaissait un rituel pour ouvrir une porte vers une autre dimension…

- Il a réussi ?

- C'est pas indiqué. Mais si il savait comment l'ouvrir, il savait certainement comment la fermer donc il faut qu'on enquête là-dessus.

- Ça me semble intéressant, affirma Sam.

- Où est Amy ? demanda Dean.

- Partie en ville, répondit Sam. On manque de bières.

- Toute seule ?

- Oh Dean, tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop pour elle, répondit Bobby.

- Elle est fragile Bobby…Cette histoire avec Cass, ça la mine, même si elle refuse de le montrer.

- Peut-être mais elle a accepté de t'épouser non ? Alors c'est que ça va pas si mal…ajouta Sam en souriant, ravi pour son frère.

- Ouais…t'as sûrement raison…

- Et puis de quoi t'as peur ? Castiel ne lui fera jamais de mal, assura le cadet des Winchester.

- Ça c'est sûr ! Il est encore accro…

- Tu crois ?

Dean allait répondre par l'affirmative quand son portable sonna. Il décrocha et n'entendit d'abord rien puis un murmure :

- Dean…

- Amy ?

- Je ne peux pas parler plus fort…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où es-tu ?

- Je suis à la supérette…Crowley est là. Avec quatre démons !

- Quoi ? Tu peux sortir ?

- Non, je…Non ! Lâchez-moi !

Dean entendit des bruits de combats puis plus rien.

- Amy ? Amy !

- Hello Dean…

- Crowley.

- Ça faisait un bail, pas vrai ? Depuis ma fausse mort, très amusant d'ailleurs.

- Laisse Amy tranquille.

- Oh et bien, elle et la petite seront en sécurité t'en que toi et Géant Vert resteront en arrière.

- La petite ?

- Tu sais bien, moitié-ange moitié-humaine…J'aurai adorer la disséquer mais…

- La ferme !

- Oh calme-toi playboy. Respecte ta part du marché et tout ira bien.

Crowley raccrocha et Dean envoya valser son portable contre un mur du salon de Bobby.

- Raconte…

- Crowley tient Amy et Sara.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Pour qu'on les laisse lui et Cass faire leurs magouilles tranquille tiens !

- Et alors ?

- Et alors je vais les retrouver pendant que vous vous concentrez sur Lovecraft machin.

- Hors de question que t'y aille tout seul, affirma Sam.

- Sam, non…

- Dean, si ! Amy et Sara sont aussi importantes pour moi que pour toi.

- Ok, soupira Dean. Bobby, tu peux y arriver tout seul ?

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de Paris Hilton ? Bien sûr que je peux.

- Parfait.

Le premier réflexe des Winchester une fois Bobby parti fut de contacter la seule personne qui pouvait être susceptible de les aider. Il y a quelques temps encore cette personne aurait été Castiel mais aujourd'hui c'était différent et l'ange qu'il convoquait n'était pas toujours aussi coopératif.

- Hey les gars ! Vous ne me confondriez pas avec un autre ange, votre petit copain au manteau ?

- Castiel n'est plus vraiment notre petit copain Baltazar…répondit Sam.

- Depuis que… ?

- Depuis qu'il travaille avec Crowley et qu'ils viennent d'enlever Amy et Sara ! fit Dean.

- Ah…Je me disais aussi qu'il manquait une présence féminine rafraîchissante.

- Tu étais au courant ? demanda Sam.

- Pour Crowley ou pour l'enlèvement ?

- Les deux.

- Et bien…Je vais vous dire un truc, ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire pour vous.

- Tu dois nous aider à les retrouver, Amy et Sara.

- Castiel ne leur ferait jamais de mal, si il est courant…

- Peut-être mais Crowley est dangereux. Je m'inquiète surtout pour Sara, ajouta Dean.

- Pourquoi ? Elle n'est même pas de toi, elle n'est que le fruit de l'amour de ta chérie pour ton ex-petit copain…

Dean ne supporta pas la réplique et fit un pas vers Baltazar pour le cogner mais l'ange disparut.

- Bravo Dean.

- Il ne nous aurait pas aider de toute façon…

L'aîné des Winchester partit bougon vers un garage pas loin de là où il garait l'Impala. Sam soupira. Il n'avait jamais vu Dean dans cet état, même quand Amy avait disparu, seule à chasser pendant un an. Et Sam dans tout ça se sentait incroyablement impuissant.

Quand Amy ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans une pièce de taille moyenne qui semblait être d'un vieil entrepôt. La jeune femme avait dû être attaché car ses poignets la faisaient souffrir. Et puis elle avait un peu saigné de la tête mais elle ne se rappelait pas s'être cogner. Dans l'immédiat, ce n'était pas le plus important. Crowley l'avait enlevé mais pourquoi ? Et la question qui la tracassait le plus c'était : Est-ce que Castiel était au courant ?

- Maman !

Amy sortit de ses pensées en fronçant les sourcils. Elle releva les yeux et vit Sara debout au milieu de la pièce. En un peu plus d'un mois c'est fou ce qu'elle avait grandi. Amy qui était à terre se releva brusquement et prit la petite dans ses bras.

- Oh Sara ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Maman, méchant…peur !

- Ça va aller ma chérie…

La chasseuse était impressionnée. Même si Sara grandissait normalement, ces capacités de langage, d'éveil, de compréhension étaient elles déjà bien avancées. Mais si la petite était là, Castiel n'était vraisemblablement pas dans le coup. Amy devait quand même en avoir le cœur net.

- Sara…Est-ce que tu as vu ton Papa ?

- Pas Papa…Pas entendu.

- Pas entendu ? Tu veux dire que…Tu l'as appelé, il ne t'a pas entendu ?

La petite hocha la tête.

- D'accord, d'accord…ça va aller…

Sara serra sa mère autour du cou et Amy caressa le dos de la petite. Elle ne devait pas montrer qu'elle était inquiète. Mais si Castiel n'était pour rien dans cette histoire, qui avait bien pu aller chercher Sara dans le sanctuaire d'Annabella ? ça ne pouvait être qu'un ange, obligatoirement. Raphaël peut-être ? Le regard d'Amy se posa sur sa bague de fiançailles. Son anxiété se calma un peu. Elle le savait, elle en était sûr, Dean était en train de les chercher.

- Balthazar…Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici ?

Castiel faisait face à son ami dans une forêt humide. Celui-ci semblait contrarié et Castiel avait d'autres choses à faire, il voulait donc en finir au plus vite.

- Alors ?

- Oh excuse-moi, tu as peut-être rendez-vous avec ton nouveau meilleur ami, Crowley ?

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que c'est vrai, tu travailles avec le roi des Enfers ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Tu es un très mauvais menteur, tu sais…C'est pour le Purgatoire n'est-ce pas ?

- Pour arrêter Raphaël, il me faut…

- Oui, oui, je sais, l'interrompit Baltazar. Des âmes. Beaucoup d'âmes que tu vas laissé entrer en toi, je suppose ? Et qui pourrait alors t'exploser ainsi que la moitié de la planète, ça c'est de la super idée…

- Ça n'arrivera pas.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Oui !

- Bien sûr…

- Qui t'as mis au courant ?

- Tes deux singes hurleurs…Ils sont un peu à cran avec cette histoire de kidnapping…

- Quel kidnapping ? demanda Castiel sincèrement surpris.

- Quel kidnapping ? Tu n'es donc pas au courant ? Il semblerait que ton petit ami Crowley est pris ta fille et sa mère…

Baltazar put lire en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire la colère sur le visage de Castiel. Mais il se reprit aussi vite pour demander :

- Je dois savoir Baltazar…Es-tu toujours avec moi ou non ?

- Pfff Bien sûr je suis toujours avec toi.

Amy, debout dans l'entrepôt, faisait les cent pas. Même si l'endroit était plus que miteux, un tas de jouets avaient été amené pour Sara. La petite fille jouait avec comme si rien de grave n'était en train de se passer. Elle ne comprenait pas que son père les avait peut-être toutes les deux trahi à nouveau en les balançant au grand méchant loup. La chasseuse leva les yeux vers le démon qui gardait la sortie de l'entrepôt tout en réfléchissant à un plan. Elle était sûre que Dean et Sam les cherchaient mais elle ne savait pas combien de temps ça leur prendrait. Elle se demandait combien de démons étaient là pour les surveiller. L'entrepôt avait un étage dont la porte en haut d'un escalier était également garder par un démon. Elle pourrait tous les deux les exorciser en deux temps trois mouvements mais elle avait peur pour Sara. Comment réagirait-elle ? Certes elle avait déjà été confronté à des démons mais Amy ne voulait pas la confronter à trop de violences de ce genre. A presque deux ans, la petite avait été plus confronté à des démons et des anges qu'aux humains et ça c'était difficile à digérer pour Amy. Soudain, la porte de l'étage s'ouvrit laissant entrer le roi des Enfers ainsi qu'un démon garde du corps. Ils descendirent l'escalier et Crowley vint se placer en face d'Amy à une distance qui se voulait raisonnable. Celle-ci s'avança rapidement.

- Je vais te…

- Pas si vite ma chère…

En une fraction de seconde Crowley était dans son dos et tenait Sara dans ses bras.

- Nous ne voudrions pas effrayer cette demoiselle…

- Laisse-là tranquille, siffla Amy entre ses dents.

- Relax ! J'aime beaucoup cette petite, et elle m'aime bien aussi. Ils te plaisent Sara les jouets que tonton Crowley t'a apporté !

- Oui !

- Gentille petite.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre…Tonton Crowley !

- Et quoi ? Il n'y aurait rien d'étonnant à ça. Son père est bien un ange, sa mère une humaine et son…Comment est-ce que tu définirais Dean pour elle, hein ?

- La ferme !

Crowley savait qu'il avait touché un point sensible et il décida de continuer d'appuyer dessus.

- Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer cette somptueuse bague à ton doigt ! Alors c'est pour bientôt le grand jour ?

- Viens en au fait Crowley.

- Le fait est…que Tonton Dean va bientôt devenir Papa Dean alors…Pourquoi ne pas imaginer que Tonton Crowley devienne Papa Crowley ?

- Va en Enfer !

- Déjà fait. Bref, je vais bientôt devenir le Diable le plus puissant que l'on est connu depuis des siècles et il me faut une reine.

Amy à cette remarque décida que la colère n'est pas une bonne stratégie à adopter et se mit à ricaner.

- Quoi ?

- Crowley, Crowley…

- J'adore la façon dont tu dis ça.

- J'ai toujours eu du respect pour toi, c'est vrai ! dit-elle en s'approchant lentement du démon. Tu nous as aidé par le passé et même après je t'ai toujours respecté mais ça, franchement ! Lucifer me voulait comme reine aussi, tu le savais ? Si oui, copiez ses désirs, c'est pas très malin et sinon…ça n'est toujours pas malin. Crois-tu que ton partenaire te laissera me prendre ainsi que Sara ?

- Quel partenaire ?

- Castiel, andouille !

- Ah oui…Et bien si j'arrive effectivement à ouvrir le Purgatoire il m'en devra bien une alors…Et puis tu ne penses pas qu'il a tourné la page ? Il n'ait pas encore venu vous sauver à ce que je sache…

Amy ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Crowley n'avait pas tort mais Amy avait du mal à y croire. Pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit l'autre soir. Il l'aimait encore. Ça Amy en était sûr. Presque.

- Je suis vraiment désolé de vous laisser ici…Cette endroit, c'est pas le top. Mais tant que le Purgatoire ne sera pas ouvert, désolé mais je ne peux pas vous laisser partir.

Il reposa Sara au sol après lui avoir caressait la joue puis disparut avec son garde du corps.

- Tu vas me dire où elles sont, maintenant !

Dean enfonça le couteau de Ruby dans la cuisse d'un démon ligoté dans un garage de la casse Singer sous le regard de Sam. Le cadet des Winchester se sentait toujours aussi impuissant. Il regardait Dean se défoulait depuis des heures mais ça ne menait à rien. Plusieurs démons étaient passés sur le billard, aucun ne leur avait dit quoi que ce soit d'intéressant. Soit ils ne savaient pas, soit ils ne voulaient pas parler. Bobby était toujours sur la piste de Lovecraft et l'heure tournait. Le démon hurla à nouveau qu'il ne savait rien et Sam décida d'interrompre son frère.

- Dean !

- Quoi ?

L'aîné des Winchester s'approcha de son frère à l'écart de l'écoute du démon.

- ça ne mène à rien, on devrait appeler Cass, peut-être qu'il ne savait pas ce que Crowley…

- Non ! On n'appelle pas Cass !

- Mais…

- Sam ! On n'appelle pas Cass.

- Bien mais ça…Tu ne vas pas les retrouver comme ça.

- Ecoute Sam, j'ai déjà perdu un ami cette semaine je ne peux pas en perdre un autre. Je veux dire…Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle, ok ? J'ai essayé mais le fait de vous avoir perdu tous les deux m'avait fait me transformer en vrai loque ! Si elle meurt à cause de Cass, je crois que je…

- Ok, ok ! Calme-toi. Tu parles d'Amy, d'accord mais n'oublie pas Sara, hein ?

- Bien sûr que non ! C'est comme ma fille tu sais.

- Vraiment ?

- Je ne la vois jamais comme la fille de cet abruti d'ange mais comme la fille d'Amy, et comme une Winchester…

- Bizarre mais d'accord. On va…

Un bruit d'ailes empêcha les garçons de terminer leur conversation. Baltazar renvoya le démon en enfer avant de se tourner vers les garçons.

- Ne me remerciez pas encore…

Amy avait fini par s'asseoir par terre contre un des poteaux de l'entrepôt pendant que Sara jouait toujours. Le visage dans les mains, elle réfléchissait. Elle avait voulu protéger sa fille en la gardant éloignée d'elle d'abord sur Terre puis au Ciel mais le sort la faisait toujours revenir vers elle. Elle voulait protéger la petite du monde injuste des chasseurs mais elle y était finalement toujours poussée. De plus la relation avec son père était des plus tendues. Et il y avait Dean…

- Maman…Va pas ?

La petite Sara était à présent à coté de sa mère. Amy la prit sur ses jambes en tentant un sourire.

- Si, si, ça va ma chérie…On va bientôt sortir d'ici…

- Papa venir ?

- Je…Je ne crois pas mon ange.

- Oh.

La petite semblait déçue et Amy se dit qu'il était temps de lui parler de l'autre homme de sa vie.

- Chérie…Je sais pas si tu te rappelles…Quand je suis venu te voir chez la dame avec qui tu habitais avant…

- Tata Amelia ?

- Oui si tu veux. Je suis venue avec un monsieur tu te rappelles ?

Sara hocha la tête. Amy prit une profonde inspiration.

- Je l'aime. J'aime ce monsieur depuis toujours. C'est lui qui aurait dû être ton Papa…Seulement la vie est pas toujours simple. Ni la mort d'ailleurs. Tu as ses yeux chérie, va savoir comment ! Bref…c'est lui qui va venir. Il prendra toujours soin de nous, toujours.

Amy avait plus parlé pour elle-même que pour Sara mais la petite hochait la tête comme si elle comprenait.

- Deux papas ?

- Oui on va dire ça, tu as deux papas. Dean est aussi ton papa, ou le sera bientôt. En quelque sorte.

Alors qu'Amy était toujours en pleine réflexion, la porte de l'entrepôt s'ouvrit à la volet. Le démon surprit n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Dean lui plantait le couteau de Ruby dans l'abdomen. En haut, des bruits de combat résonnaient et le deuxième garde passa la porte.

- Dean ! Je savais que tu viendrais…

- Ça va vous deux ?

Dean s'approcha et embrassa rapidement Amy avant de prendre la petite Sara dans ses bras.

- Papa !

- Quoi ?

- Longue histoire Dean, je t'expliquerai.

- Ok, cassons-nous d'ici. Sam !

Mais Sam ne répondit pas. Dean marchait vers la sortie quand Amy le stoppa.

- Stop !

Il se retourna et vit alors que la jeune femme avait les yeux noirs.

- Oh non pas encore…

Le démon ramassa un tournevis sur le sol et le tint comme une arme.

- Ne bouge plus…Et donne-moi la petite !

- Hors de question ! Exorcisamus te…

Dean commença l'exorcisme et Amy grimaça.

- Non, arrête…

- Sinon quoi ?

Il continua à réciter la formule en latin quand Amy se poignarda elle-même avec le tournevis et se mit à rire.

- Et maintenant qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Fini l'exorcisme et elle est morte !

Dean hésita un moment, les yeux se remplissant de larmes mais finit l'exorcisme. Le démon sortit en un nuage de fumée et Amy tomba sur le sol à moitié inconsciente. Dean s'approcha et posa Sara sur le sol un instant. Il prit Amy dans ses bras.

- Oh non…non ! Tu es déjà morte assez de fois…

- Je sais chéri…

Elle toussa du sang puis murmura :

- Veille sur Sara.

Puis s'évanouit.

- Samm ! cria Dean.

Sam déboula alors du haut de l'escalier et se précipita. Dean se releva avec Amy dans ses bras.

- Sam, prend la petite et trouve nous une voiture…

- La petite ?

Sam et Dean regardèrent autour d'eux. La porte de l'entrepôt était ouverte et il n'y avait aucune trace de la petite.

- Sara ? Sara ! cria Dean en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Quelques minutes plus tard il installait Amy dans une voiture que Sam avait dégoté et il fonçait vers l'hôpital le plus proche.

Après une nuit à l'hôpital, Amy était toujours entre la vie et la mort dans une chambre sous surveillance. Dean attendait, le visage triste quand Sam entra dans la chambre.

- Hey !

- Hey…

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi on lui a jamais fait tatoué le symbole anti-possession ?

- Bonne question…Tu veux dire la fois où elle s'est enfui pendant un an, la fois où elle était enceinte ou la fois où elle était supposée être morte ?

- Ok. Mais faudra remédier à ça…

- Si elle survit…

- Dean, bien sûr qu'elle va survivre ! C'est une battante…

- Je sais pas Sam…

- Elle survivra.

Castiel venait d'apparaître dans la chambre, Sara dans ses bras. Dean se releva d'un coup et les observa.

- Sara, tout va bien ?

- Elle va bien Dean. Et Amy va aller mieux.

Castiel s'avança et Sara toucha le front d'Amy les sourcils froncés. Cass vérifia ensuite en posant sa main sur le cou de la jeune femme mais Sara avait bien fait son travail.

- Comment…commença Sam.

- Sara est plus forte qu'on le soupçonne.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Dean.

- Je suis désolé.

- J'aurai aimé que ça change quelque chose.

- Je ne savais pas Dean ! Tu crois vraiment que j'aurai laissé Crowley faire ça à la mère de mon enfant si j'avais su ?

- Je ne sais pas Cass, je me pose beaucoup de questions sur toi en ce moment.

- Je sais mais…ça ne change rien. Je dois y aller.

- Une minute et Sara ?

- Elle vient avec moi !

- Non !

- Dean ! s'écria Sam.

- Amy…Ses derniers mots avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse ont été « Veille sur ma fille », elle veut qu'elle soit avec moi !

- Amy vivra.

- Et alors !

- Dean, c'est ma fille, je l'emmène. Point final.

Sur ces paroles, Castiel et Sara disparurent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient apparus. Dean s'approcha d'Amy et lui prit la main.

- Elle va me tuer quand elle se réveillera…

- Oh oui ! sourit Sam.

Mais Dean ne s'en aperçut pas. Il embrassa le front d'Amy en soupirant. Et attendit qu'elle se réveille.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A SUIVRE...


End file.
